


Whizzer Brown: Mystery Extraordinaire

by ByeGodMoreLikeBiGod



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: And lots of love, Kinda, M/M, Marvin and Jason heal together, There's cute pictures involved, Whizzer's dead at this point, he and Marvin have a good relationship, hes also angry, jason is there too, marvin is super sad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeGodMoreLikeBiGod/pseuds/ByeGodMoreLikeBiGod
Summary: The mirror was broken. Marvin's hand was bleeding. He was crying. There was a knock at the door."Dad?" Shit. Jason. "Are you okay? I heard something break." Marvin cleared his throat."I'm fine, kiddo. I just shut the cabinet too hard and the mirror broken." That was a lie. He punched it. "Just go back to bed."~~In which Marvin breaks a mirror, lies to his son, drinks bad coffee, and cries over Whizzer. Again.





	Whizzer Brown: Mystery Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals this is my first work on this website so please enjoy!! It's pretty short but it came to me in one piece so it wasn't hard to write. Enjoy!!

The mirror was broken. Marvin's hand was bleeding. He was crying. The bathroom door was locked. He backed up, terrified of his own reflection. His back hit the wall and he slid to the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed.

Marvin could barely breathe. He tried to calm himself down. It worked a little bit. He could breathe again. His hand was stinging. Why did he do that?

There was a soft knock on the door. "Dad?" Shit. Jason. Marvin cleared his throat.

"Yeah, kiddo?" His voice was shaky, but clear.

"Are you okay? I heard something break."

"I'm fine, Jason. I just shut the medicine cabinet too hard and the mirror broke." That's a lie. He punched it.

"Oh. Okay. You sure you're okay?" No. He's not okay.

"Yes, Jason, I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Okay." Marvin leaned his head against the wall and took a deep breath. He was going to be fine.

Jason's footsteps receded and Marvin sighed deeply. He stood up slowly and looked in the mirror. His face was splintered by the mirror. It wasn't a pretty sight, what with the tear tracks on his face and the blood on the mirror.

He looked down at his hand. There were a few small pieces of glass in his knuckles. He sighed and opened the medicine cabinet carefully as to not crack the mirror more. He grabbed the tweezers and got to work picking the glass shards out of his skin. His hand bled more. He grabbed a towel and wet it. It was a white towel. Whizzer would kill him for ruining it. But Whizzer was dead, so what did it matter? Marvin cleaned his hand and pressed the cool damp towel to it. He was starting to feel just a little bit better. He wrapped his hand, feeling dumb for lying to Jason. There was no way he could avoid questions if his hand was wrapped. He rinsed his face and took a few deep breaths.

Marvin opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of cold coffee and put it in the microwave. He stopped it with one second left. The coffee wasn't good but Marvin didn't care. He went to sit on the couch and grabbed the box off the coffee table.

It was a box of photographs, drawings, doodles, and writings. They belonged to Whizzer. Marvin picked one at random and choked when he saw it. The picture was labeled, "My boys, April 1981." It was a picture of Whizzer, Marvin, and Jason at a baseball game. Jason was grinning. His team won that day. Marvin was smiling proudly, as was Whizzer. Only Whizzer wasn't looking at the camera. He was looking at Marvin with pride in his smile and love in his eyes.

Whizzer had on that dumb leather jacket that he loved, with his blue jeans and his pink striped shirt. He was absolutely stunning. Jason stood between them in his uniform, pure joy radiating from him. Marvin didn't look that bad either. He was wearing a navy blue sport coat with a white t-shirt and black jeans. Whizzer had picked his outfit that day, claiming all his other clothes were too "disgusting and outdated. I mean, really Marvin, an orange tie?" Marvin loved that day. They got ice cream and sat in Central Park. Whizzer drove them around in his shiny silver car. They stopped at Trina and Mendel's so Jason could change and get his stuff for the weekend. Whizzer and Marvin made out in the kitchen. Trina scolded them. They ignored her. That night, the three boys watched a movie together: Star Wars. It was Marvin's favorite movie.

Jason had gone to bed early that night. He was tired from baseball. Whizzer and Marvin made out on the couch. They cleaned up the living room and went to their bedroom. They were slow that night. Languid kisses, soft, slow touches, low, breathy moans, Whizzer's quiet whining. Afterwards they cuddled. Whizzer pulled Marvin to him, cradling him from behind. Marvin reached back and ran his fingers through Whizzer's hair. "I love you," he had whispered. He felt Whizzer smile against his shoulder. "I love you too."

Flash forward to the present. Marvin had tears in his eyes again. He wiped his face and put the picture back in the box, pulling out a scrap of paper. It was a faded post-it note covered in Whizzer's chicken scratch. Marvin's heart dropped when he read it. "I never wanted to love him." Under that, in a different color, fresher ink read "I'm glad I do." Tears streamed down Marvin's cheeks. His hand was aching, but his heart was aching worse. His head was pounding. He was tired. He was crying. He put the note in the box and shoved it to the other end of the couch. He heard footsteps.

"Dad?" He frantically wiped his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"Is your hand okay?" Jason asked, sitting beside his father and grabbing his hand gently, examining the wrapping.

"I punched the mirror. I'm fine," he assured him.

"I knew you did. As long as you're okay though." Jason saw the box. "You were looking at them again?" Marvin nodded. Jason grabbed the box and dug through it until he found whatever he was looking for. He handed Marvin a photo. "This one's my favorite."

It was all of them, except Whizzer. Whizzer was behind the camera. Mendel had his arm around Trina's waist and he was staring at her like she hung the moon. Trina was looking down at Jason like he was the whole world. Jason was smiling up at Marvin. Charlotte and Cordelia were on the other side of Marvin. They each had an arm around one another. Charlotte was pressing a kiss to Cordelia's cheek. 'Delia was grinning, her eyes squinted shut. Marvin was the only one looking at the camera, only he was looking behind it. His face seemed to glow in that picture, radiating love for the man behind the camera. For Whizzer. At the bottom of the picture, Whizzer had written "the best family I could ask for. July, 1981." That was only a few months before Whizzer got sick. Hot tears slid down Marvin's cheeks.

"I think this one is my favorite, too," he croaked, wrapping his arm around Jason's shoulders and pulling his son close. He kissed the top of Jason's head. "I love you, kid. You know that? I'm so proud of you." Jason smiled sadly.

"I love you too, dad." They hugged each other and looked at the picture of their family. Even though they would need someone new to man the camera, their family would never change. Homosexuals, mothers with children, short insomniacs. One spiky family, that's what they were. They made one small band, but their seven-person band had made music like no other. Even if they were now short one homosexual. One rude, sweet, snarky, hilarious, fashionable, baseball-loving homosexual.

"What's a guy like you doing talking to a guy like me?" Those were the first words Whizzer ever said to him, hair full of mousse, attitude full of sass, eyes full of life. Marvin loved him from the very moment he laid eyes on him.

"I guess I'm just trying to figure you out," Marvin had responded. It was still true. It was frustrating and it was painful and it was absolutely wonderful. He had yet to figure out the great mystery that is, was, and will always be Whizzer Brown. And he wouldn't change that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad reading it and I'm the one who wrote it lol. What did you think??
> 
> I will probably be posting more stuff in the future?? Most likely Falsettos, tbh. If you want more from me, comments and kudos will go a long way!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
